


Raia the Pillow Princess

by theravinggamer



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Sex Change, Trans Female Character, Transgender, mereoleona is trans too, pillow princess, raia is a trans girl in this, shameless smut with fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravinggamer/pseuds/theravinggamer
Summary: After the battle between the Elves and Humans, Raia is called in to see whatever his sentence will be. Naturally he's surprised when the room he walks into is Mereoleona's bed chamber. What follows is a very fun time.
Relationships: mereoleona/raia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Raia the Pillow Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for a friend! it's very very horny.

To say the elves of the Eye of the Midnight Sun were expecting some form of punishment was an understatement. With the truth revealed, a devil destroyed, and a kingdom ravaged by a night of war, all four of the surviving elves expected to be in chains.

So when Raia was led into a fancy bedroom with a gorgeous crimson bedspread. He was incredibly confused. Even more so by the woman laying on the bed in crimson red lingerie.

“...Okay so either I died and this is a weird purgatory, or a royal lady needs a checkup after our fight.” He yawned, not entirely against the situation.

“Neither,” Mereoleona said, a grin Raia realized was the same one she had when they fought in the Gravito Rock. “You get a prize.”

“...Why isn’t that a lie?” he mumbled, getting the hint and starting to undress. Mereoleona watching him like a lioness readying to strike. “And why just me?”

“I already finished with those other four,” the uncrowned lioness said, shifting on the bed and giving Raia a better view of what he was in for. Specifically with the large bulge in her panties, which the elf swore was getting just a little bigger. “You’re next, so keep stripping and prepare yourself.”

He knew better than to stop, and would be lying to himself if he wasn’t turned on at the idea. But a question was forming in the back of his mind.

“You sure that’s gonna fit in my ass?” he yawned, his chronic tiredness now fighting with his horny desires. “Not exactly one for being taken from behind.”

The grin on Mereoleona’s face sent a shiver of pleasure through his body, whatever she had planned was going to be an adventure. The royal lioness created a flaming paw and had it grab something from a table in the room. The elf watched, noting that it was a magic syringe and felt his own member get a little hard at what it could mean.

“If you wont be taken by behind, then it’s either using this, your mouth, or we can fight again.” She grinned, Raia now having to weigh his options.

“I’m not a fan of salty tastes,” he yawned, remembering how he only won the fight because of the reincarnation spell. So having the option of being burnt to a crisp wasn’t enticing. He watched another flaming paw come from behind Mereoleona, and yawned. “What if I refuse all three Miss royal?”

“Then I make you walk on a windy day with no pants.” she chuckled, the syringe now sitting in her right hand. “Or I make you spend 20 minutes with that runt of a wizard king and you explain your magic to him.”

“… I’ll take the syringe rather than a lecture session with a hyperactive kid.” he yawned, sticking his arm out for the shot. Asta was already a ball of energy he didn’t want to deal with over a nap, so having the guy known for being a magic nerd all over his magic?

“This doesn’t go in your arm then,” The lioness said, Raia looking as the lion paws reached out, one of them started squeezing his ass as the woman left her luxurious bedspread and walked over. Despite the fire magic, It wasn’t too hot and despite how intense the woman had shown herself to be, she was at least gentle with the syringe. “Just be prepared to not walk straight for a week.”

“Fun,” Raia yawned, admittedly picturing a week of him being allowed to nap the entire time. Maybe on the bedspread in front of him, but that wouldn’t be likely. “So what’s that even do?” Though the tingle in his body was a hint.

“Look down, you’re already growing nicely,” Mereoleona said, with the elf looking at his chest, his jaw dropping at what was already changing. It started with his hips, weight shifting due to whatever magic was in that syringed as they expanded out. The elf could barely hold back a moan as his entire body was on fire with pleasure. It didn’t help that the lioness was gently squeezing his ass as it got bigger in her hands.

Raia could barely do more than moan as Mereoleona pulled him closer, one of her hands reaching down between his legs and getting a gasp out of him. Her free hand cupped his chin, and sat him on the bed. Making him watch as his own dick and balls seemed to invert, and transform into a slit, which the Lioness gently inserted her fingers into.

“It’s reversible,” she grinned, Raia barely able to acknowledge the words as the warmth spread up through his body. Was it from the magic item? Or the flaming hands embracing him as his hips seemed to settle for a wide plump size. His voice was changing next, with it going up in octaves as Mereoleona’s fingers were carefully moving in between the folds of the new slit. The room being filled with pleasured moans as the Vermillion’s fingers found Raia’s newly formed clit, getting an extremely pleasured reaction from the elf. Cum coating Mereoleona’s hand as she pulled back and licked it playfully. “Sweet, good. I prefer spicy but this is good sometimes.”

Raia couldn’t do much more than pant in response. He’d cum before, both with other people and by himself. But this was a new wonderful experience, and something he never knew he needed. Judging from the tingling in his chest, it wasn’t going to be one round. Especially since Mereoleona was gently pulling him across the bed with her magic, firey paws holding his chest as the weight there moved and formed small breasts.

“You’re…” Raia panted, finding the energy to speak as the fire magic kept him warm. “Much gentler than… I thought.”

“Only a lucky few see this side,” the woman said, Raia feeling the weight on his chest getting heavier by a bit. He bit back a moan as the flaming paws started to rub the increasingly sensitive nipples. “But I am just as intense here as the battlefield, in a different way.” Raia once again was reduced to pleasured moans, with Mereoleona using both her actual hands to carefully grab his wrists and lift them above his head. His knuckles were just a hair away from the headboard, and Raia couldn’t help but feel more turned on by the situation. “Though with how tired you are, you should just lay back and enjoy it like a princess.”

“...I-I’m not against that,” Raia said, pushing his head back against the soft pillow as the lioness’s mouth was now inches from his own. Her red hair now falling past her shoulders and creating a curtain of crimson for the elf’s vision, only seeing Mereoleona lean closer, and gently press her lips against his. His mind was racing, trying to figure out how and why this was feeling so much better than any other time he’d had sex. Was it the being dominated part? No, Raia was usually the more casual and lazy one, so what was it?

“You’re filling out nicely,” Mereoleona whispered, the elf moaning as she broke the kiss. “Will this be as big as you get, princess?” He could barely respond, the sensation in his chest making it hard to focus on much more than why it felt so good.

“M-more…” he moaned, his voice sounding completely different now. Instead of the sleepy low energy male voice, it was a sleepy and low energy feminine voice. It was softer, and adding to the feeling of something about this being more right than just some intense sex. The lioness obliged, kissing the elf once again as something in his mind clicked.

The constant tiredness, desire to sleep and relax all the time. Hell Raia’s magic had something to say about that, copy magic took things from other people and let him use it. Perfect for a liar was how he viewed it, and his little ability to tell when someone was lying was going off.

Was Raia lying to himself? The soft kissing, gently squeezes on his body, the magic item, and especially being called Princess. It all started to click together, even memories from five hundred years ago were lining up with the feeling of lying.

“Aw hell,” she muttered between kisses. The lioness carefully adding a few more magic paws to rub her hips and gently pull her legs apart. “How’d you figure out a liar like me so easily, Miss royal?”

“Lucky guess,” Mereoleona said, Raia’s legs now spread out as she prepared to give the elf her first time. “Since this is new for you, tell me if it hurts. I’ll stop if it does.”

“Part of me wishes you were lying with that,” she laughed sleepily. Mereoleona’s cock now pressing against her folds gently.

“Pain is for the battlefield, pleasure is for the bedroom,” The lioness chuckled, pressing into the elf and getting a soft moan from the newly realized woman. Her hands released Raia’s and she moved down to carefully rub her partners breasts. The flaming lion paws gripped the elf’s hips as well, letting Mereoleona control the pace. “And you’re going to be feeling a lot of pleasure for beating me.”

Raia couldn’t come up with a response as the lioness picked up the pace, getting soft moans out of the elf. Her fingers gently played with the still growing breasts, a small amount of what seemed to be milk coming from each one. The elf let out a squeak as one of the hands was replaced with the gentle kissing of the knight’s lips on a nipple.

‘Still sweet,’ Mereoleona thought, having her magic paws reach between the two to start rubbing Raia’s clit. The more she went on, the more she wanted to keep going. The softer flesh of the elf next to her toned abs and muscle, the soft squeaks as she brought the elf closer to orgasm once again. Her habits were kicking in, picking up the pace more as milk kept flooding into her mouth. ‘Shit, I’ll have to see if she wants to stay here.’

Raia’s mind was pretty much overwhelmed by bliss. Everything was warm, her body was on fire, and not from the number of flaming paws caressing her body. With every change in motion Mereoleona added another paw, even gently holding her shoulders as the warmth spread, and Raia was pretty sure she just came again. With a few slower, deeper thrusts, the lioness let out a long moan. With her own cum filling Raia’s slit. The magic disappeared, and their lips met again. With the elf starting to fall asleep in the lioness’s embrace.

“Well… if that’s what I get for winning,” she yawned, Mereoleona affectionately kissing her neck. “Maybe this won’t be so bad, Miss Royal.”

“And here I was wondering if you’d have the guts to stay,” the undefeated uncrowned lioness murmured, breathing just a bit on Raia’s neck. The elf took in a breath and fought back another yawn as her eyes fluttered a bit. “Next time I’ll take you to a hot spring,”

“Only…” Raia yawned, sleep now starting to take her. “If you let me pick the booze…” And like that she was asleep. Mereoleona now looking at her dark hair as it started to grow just a bit longer. Stopping at about shoulder length, still shaggy and unkempt with hints of white here and there. The lioness carefully brushed it out of the elf’s eyes.

“This wasn’t supposed to be romantic” she chuckled, using her magic to pull the blanket around them. “Guess I’m getting a little too soft. Damn idiots rubbing off on me.” It may have been midday, but she gave Raia a small kiss on the cheek and held her as she started to doze off.


End file.
